Computer networks connect multiple personal computers and computer workstations together, allowing them to exchange information and share applications programs. Computer networks can be quite large, connecting hundreds of computers. Consequently, administering and managing them can be a complex task.
To administer, monitor, and repair computer networks, many network managers use prior network management systems. Prior network management systems tend to use a manager module, a management information database, and agent components. Agent components gather information about the computer network, such as the number and size of packets transmitted, number or frequency of corrupt packets, network usages sorted by protocol, workstation or protocol, and which workstations communicate with which servers. Agents periodically send this information to the manager module. The manager module takes the information and stores it in the management information database in the form of objects.
Even using prior network management systems, network managers need to be technically knowledgeable to diagnose the problems encountered in computer networks and to predict the future needs of their networks. This is because prior network management systems gather information at a fairly low, hardware level. As a result, prior network management systems treat each packet exchanged via the computer network as an atomic event. Thus, using prior network management systems it is not possible to determine whether or not data is actually being exchanged during a connection or which application programs are being used.